Our New Life
by Lilac918
Summary: A short one-shot based on Piper and Jason starting a new life together. Set after the war. PLEASE READ. I'm not begging, just asking.


**Short one-shot of Piper and Jason starting their new life together. I hope you like it. All Rights go to Rick Riordan and I own nothing.**

**Piper's POV**

Walking down the aisle in a huge white dress is not easy. I had to try and not wobble in my six inch heals that Drew picked out for me. The shoes had real diamonds incrusted to the straps that went up my leg. My dress was perfect. It was plain white and had no straps. The dress puffed out but not by a lot. It was ruffled at the bottom half of the dress, on the back where straps that showed my back. My dress went to the floor and then some. Veil was held in place by a tiara. The veil was plain as well and went all the way to the floor. The flowers I was holding were white lilies. My hair was down and curled, it was to my waist now since I haven't cut it since I got a pixie cut five years ago.

Jason was a different story. Jason looked at me and smiled. He was wearing a regular tuxedo but his hair was cut short and he had it spiked up. He was wearing the necklace I once gave him for good luck. What was I kidding; Jason Grace is going to marry me! He was sweet and nice and had all the good virtues. I loved him and that was all that mattered.

When I arrived next to Jason he took my hand. I was out of it until the very end when we were looking at each other and Jason said, "I call upon all present to witness that I take you to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live." Then I said, " I call upon all present to witness that I take you to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.  
Then Aphrodite asked Jason, "Jason Grace will you take Piper Mclean to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?" I was over filled with joy when Jason said "I do."  
Then he said, "I Jason Grace take you, Piper Mclean to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live." Then Aphrodite asked me, "Piper Mclean will you take Jason Grace to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?" I could have sworn Jason looked worried, but I smiled and said, "I do." That made Jason smile at me. Then I said, "I Piper Mclean take you, Jason Grace to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live." Then Aphrodite smiled and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jason grabbed my waist and whispered to me, "My pleasure." I smiled and kissed him on the lips. It was breath taking. This is the best kiss we have ever had.

Than Leo said, "PARTAY" I laughed and Jason picked me up bridal style and whispered, "Piper Grace." I giggled. Hey it was my wedding so I could be a girl at least once. But before we could start anything I took my flowers and threw them. Jason didn't notice.

**JASON'S POV**

When Piper walked down the aisle you could see her wobble. She looked stunning. She was wearing the perfect dress. Her hair was beautiful. I couldn't believe that this girl wanted to marry me. I mean I loved her, but I was always scared that she would stop loving me. I don't know what I would be without her. So when Aphrodite asked Piper if she will marry me I got scared. What would happen if she said no? She'll probably say no. Then the most wonderful thing happened to me. She smiled at me looked me in the eyes and said yes. I couldn't believe it. She went through her vows. When Aphrodite told me to kiss her I pulled her close and said my pleasure. She kissed me. Then Leo yelled, "PARTAY" that made us laugh. Then I picked her up and whispered her name into her ear, "Piper Grace" I could have sworn she shivered, but she laughed or more like giggled. I smiled at her.

Soon we were dancing. Piper had to take off her heals and her veil. I was amazed on how the bottom of the dress could come off and on the inside was a shorter version of it. She put on some flats and danced with me. Most of the songs were upbeat and loud. The final song we danced to was a slow song. Piper had her arms around my neck and her head on my neck. My arms were resting on her waist. We were in the middle of dance floor swaying back and forth. She pulled away from me a tiny bit and went on her tippy toes and gave me a slow kiss. When the song was over she pulled away from the kiss and gave me smile. It was time for the meal or the reception is what I think they call it.

When me and Piper got to the pavilion there were many tables. The decorations were simple. They were all plain white with a couple bows here and there. I entwined my hand with Pipers and took a seat at our table. Soon they were giving us their speeches on us. When the best man came up, which was Leo, he was smiling real goofy. I heard Piper say, "Oh boy," I laughed softly to myself. That was when Leo started, "I would like to say that Piper and Jason are the perfect couple. They always stood by each other and even watched out for me. I thought that I would be the third wheel, but they included me in almost everything they did. You can say that I rubbed off on them. They got the Leo Style straight from me. Well any way I hope that each and every one of you love them as much I love them." The Leo drank all his wine and quickly filled it up again.

Then Annabeth came up for another toast. She said, "Piper has been my best friend ever since I took her and made sure that she was safe. I want everyone to know that Jason will take care of Piper or else. Thank you." That scared me, I mean of course I was going to take care of Piper but she just threatened me. Piper laughed and squeezed my hand. I looked at her. She was actually wearing make-up today. She looked beautiful.

"Time for the food." Zeus said. All the gods were there too. So that meant that the gods had the godly food here. I hope everyone will make it out okay. Piper got up and said that she was going to go get the food. I let her. So when she left, Reyna came to me. "You guys are the perfect couple. I wish Leo and my wedding would come sooner." She said. She smiled and went to Leo, was balancing plates on sticks. I laughed and shook my head. The wedding wasn't over soon enough.

**PIPER'S POV**

When the wedding ended me and Jason took our black Mercedes to the airport. We parked and told Percy where to find our car when they come to pick it up later. We sat there waiting for our plane when I told Jason I was going to change into some normal clothes. So I took my duffel bag and went to the bathrooms. I quickly changed into some black sweats with a white loose tee. When I came back Jason had food with him. Jason had already changed so he was fine. So we sat there waiting for our flight and eating.

We just finished our food when our plane arrived. We quickly boarded the plane and chose our seats. I got the window seat while Jason took the outside seat. I smiled and took his hand. I leaned over and fell asleep as soon as we reached our top height.

"Piper, baby. Wake up we landed." Jason said sweetly shaking me awake. I nodded and grabbed my bag. We were off the plane in minutes. Then we called a cab to take us to the hotel called Au Claire De La Lune. It was a five- star hotel. We basically had the best honey-moon ever.

_**~Time Lapse~**_

When we got back from our two week honey moon to Paris everyone was waiting for us. They all smiled at us. I smiled back at them but quickly grabbed Jason's hand. He laughed and smiled at me. He gave me a peck on the lips and guided me to our car. Jason quickly started it and we drove to our new house.

Yes, we got a new house. That was the gods wedding present. The camps wedding present was to design it. They had no budget because of the gods so we had everything we ever needed. The house was huge. There were three rooms and three guest rooms. Then there were six bathrooms. Jason and I had the Master bedroom with the master bathroom. We settled in pretty quickly. All of our stuff was here so we didn't need to put anything away.

I quickly found out that my closet was a walk in kind that had a button and then there would be another room just for shoes, then another one for coats, one for dresses, one for socks, one for purses, one for the lingerie, one for the shirts, one for the pants, one for the accessories, one for all the pajama bottoms, one for the pajama shirts, one for the night gowns, one for all of my regular clothes, and one for the all the home made stuff. Each and every article of clothing was color coded then in alphabetical order by brand name, or name of person who made it. Basically, I had a lot of clothes. When Jason found me he whistled. He was as surprised as I was on my closet. When I looked at his closet it was a regular closet.

Soon it was time for bed. Our bed was massive. It was round and it was black and white. I sighed and changed into some pajamas. When I climbed into bed Jason soon cuddled me. Once he found me.

We stayed together like that for a couple months. We had people over all the time but when it was night and just us we would cuddle up and sleep and other things.

**JASON'S POV**

I love Piper. She makes everything sound fun and interesting even when it's not. Then our world got turned upside down when Piper pulled me into the bathroom. She said, "Look at the sink," I did as she told and saw six pregnancy tests all saying positive. Piper was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. She looked depressed. "What's wrong?" I ask, even though I know the answer. "I'm thinking I'm pregnant." She answers me. I take her hand and lead her to the car. She looks at me funny but gets into the car. I take her to the hospital. She looks at me funny and I say, "Let's be sure okay." She nods and I take her into the waiting room. I see the nurse and she says that she will see us in just a few minutes.

When those minutes are up she takes us to the back room where they have all the things set up for pregnancy. "You can leave now, Mr. Grace." The doctor says. I nod and give Piper a small smile and leave. Before long the doctor and the nurse come out. They tell me that I can come in. When I do Piper waves at me. I smile and go quickly to her side. "Well, what did they say?" I ask her. She takes in a shaky breath and says, "I'm pregnant." I smile and say, "I'm going to be a dad. Piper were going to have a family." She smiles and takes my hand. "Now how do we tell my dad?" She asks me. I smile, and shake my head. Her father is going to kill me.


End file.
